


Sleeping In

by chocolafied



Category: NSFW - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, cullingus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt has other plans when Triss tries to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Geralt felt her stir in his arms and the sunlight warming his exposed skin through the drapes. Triss was moving to get up without trying to wake him, slowly picking up his thick arm and gingerly moving it off of her body. He cracked an eye open to look at the clock on the nightstand: the hands read half past six. 

 

He moved his arm back to where it was and pulled her in closer. Triss laughed under her breath and turned her head to look at him. "Geralt, I need to get up."

 

The Witcher groaned in disapproval and opened an eye to look at her, smiling tiredly. "Nah ah," he said. "You don't have to leave for another two hours. We've got time." The stubble on his face grazed the sensitive skin of her neck and made the mage shiver involuntarily. His mouth began leaving kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder and the space in between. 

 

As always, Triss was  very reactive to his touch and moaned lightly when she felt the stubble of his face scratch at her skin. His mouth dragged along her flesh at a lazy pace. She giggled at the feathery contact and twitched occasionally; she could feel him smirk into her shoulder.

 

They tumbled in the bed until Geralt was lying on top of Triss with her laughing all the while. He rolled her over to face him, grinning down at her and flashing his canines at her. The mage gave an airy laugh before tugging at the wolf’s mane and pulling him down for another kiss. He proved to be  very persuasive when it came to showing why she shouldn’t leave bed so early, especially when his mouth trailed downwards on her body. When she finally realized what he was going to do, it was too late; he had her pinned beneath him. 

 

“Geralt-”

 

The witcher grinned up at her between her legs before moving his mouth closer to the juncture between her thighs. Triss threw her head back and moaned loudly.  “Geralt-”

 

She could practically feel his smug grin against her swollen lips. Her fingers raked through his hair as she struggled to breathe with her heart beating against its rib cage in fury. One of these days, she would find it impossible to leave their bed.  One of these days...

  
  



End file.
